Daddy's Little Girl
by Ex-Angel18
Summary: EDITED After overhearing Kagome speaking to her father, Inu Yasha also manages to overhear a private confessional.


Hi guys! I hope you like this short fic.

This is dedicated to _Strawberrie Bunny_. I decided that I should dedicate a fic to her/him, instead of a chapter, so yeah.

**Daddy's little girl**

Kagome rushed out of the shrine, bragging a yellow, school sack with her. She was late...again.

_'Oh no, here it comes. The "You're late again wrench!" lecture from Inu_ _Yasha. Boy, I can't wait for that!'_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Kagome!" Someone called behind her.

She turned around and saw her mother at the door.

"What is it, mom?" She yelled back.

"Don't forget what today is, honey. It's very important." Her mother gave a smile.

Kagome felt her the sides of her lips tug.

"I would never forget..." She let her words be blown by the whistling wind.

She ran to the well house and jumped into the majestic well.

-----

"You're late again wrench!"

As always, Kagome's presumption was correct. Inu Yasha yelled over and over again as they headed back to the village. They had stated walking 3 hours ago and Kagome was yet to sense a jewel shard of the Shikon no Tama.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked her priestess friend. She noticed her friend humming with much jovial.

Kagome leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She spoke in such a low voice, that not even the eavesdropping Inu Yasha heard anything.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Miroku said, startling the hanyou.

He was so shaken up by trying to hear the girls, he didn't yell at the pevertedly-amorous (I made up the word pevertedly!) monk.

"I dunno. But I can tell it's nothing to worry about." He lied at the last part. He could see the pitiful looks that Sango gave Kagome.

"You sure don't smell like that to me." The young, yet wise kitsune said from Miroku's shoulder.

"Shut up."

He really didn't want to make it such a big deal, but he really wanted to know what was bothering Kagome.

He gradually looked at the trail front of him and forgot about it... for now.

It was already nightfall. The moon shared its grandiose light with the weary travelers.

Kagome and Sango started to make dinner, while the hanyou, monk and kitsune went to go search for firewood.

"Ahhhh, that was yummy." Shippo said, patting his bloated stomach.

The girl's laughed at the cute little trekker.

"Awwwww!"

"Feh. We should all go to sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow." Inu Yasha grudged.

Everyone slipped in the sleeping bags Kagome had handed out earlier. They all felt the warmness and comfort Kagome felt every night she used it.

Inu Yasha, being stubborn as usual, leaped in to a near-by tree and set himself there.

Ears twitched in the middle of the night.

Then amber eyes opened to see what had made the soft clamour.

_'Kagome...'_ Inu Yasha's nose detected.

He pounced off the tree branch he was currently on and followed the loving scent.

The slight beam of light took his eyes by surprise. He shut his eyes for a hurried moment and his heart skipped a beat.

Kagome sat with her back on a large boulder, her hair flittering in the wind, her sailor fuku moving to the same motion. Moonbeams shone upon her, giving her an ethereal allure.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"Hi, daddy!" Inu Yasha looked around, but didn't see anybody."Happy birthday!" She said.

"Mom, Souta and Ojii-san say hi, too. And so does Sango, my new friend."

Realization hit Inu Yasha. Her father was dead. She didn't normally talk about her father. Heck, he didn't even realize that. His train of thought was disrupted by Kagome's voice.

"Mom really misses you. She always tells me stories about you two in high school. How both of you always fought, and disagreed." She laughed at the images that crept her mind.

"But in the end, you both found out that you loved each other."

"You and mom were much like Inu Yasha and I." The Inu-demon's ears perked up as he heard the mention of his name.

_'Much like us? How?'  
_  
"Daddy? What does love feels like? Do you get butterflies in your stomach? Do you feel all light-headed? Do you feel all sad when the one you love like's someone else?" Kagome asked her father.

"Cause, that's what I feel like whenever I'm around Inu Yasha. I think... I think that I love him, daddy."

Inu Yasha took this all by shock.

_'She loves me? How could she ever love someone of such dirty blood?'_ Inu Yasha contempt.

"But I know that he'll never love me back. He still has Kikyo." Kagome looked towards the ground. She wouldn't cry. Not now.

Inu Yasha, with his Inu-nose, smelled the tears the dared to fall. He couldn't hold back anymore. He walked out of his hiding spot and to Kagome.

Hearing footsteps, Kagome pushed her head up.

_' Inu Yasha... how much did you hear?'  
_  
"Inu-Inu Yasha?" She stared up at him with glossy eyes.

There was a pregnant pause. Nothing but the sound of the crying wind was heard.

Next thing you know, Kagome was in Inu Yasha 's arms.

"How could you ever think that? How could you ever think that I wouldn't love you?"

Kagome didn't have anytime to answer. Warm lips stole her words from her.

Closing her eyes, she responded.

Seen by no one, a transparent man with ivory wings stood close to them.

"Look at my little girl..."

Hey! I hope you liked the edited version of this… just realized how many mistakes there were.


End file.
